ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Golza (maxpower02's Continuity)
Golza is an ancient species of kaiju native to Asia. A single member of the species appeared to attack the to-be-revived giants and along with Melba, destroyed all but one of the three statues housing the ancient warriors. After Melba's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Tiga Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. Subtitle: Super Ancient Monster (超古代怪獣 Chō Kodai Kaijū) Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 68,000 t, 70,000 t (Fire Golza) *Origin: Genting Highlands, Pahang, Malaysia (Golza), Mount Merapi, Yogyakarta, Indonesia (Fire Golza) History Ultraman Tiga Golza Golza was an ancient kaiju from Earth's past than had awoken along with the sky-rending kaiju, Melba. Appearing first in Malaysia, Golza tunneled back underground before GUTS could react. He later appeared in Indonesia and causes destruction until he found the Tiga Pyramid of Light at Gunung Puntang, Bandung, which was currently being visited by Krishna Sadhana’s Archaeology class. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. As GUTS tried their best in saving the Archaeology students from the monsters’ attack, Krishna decided to stay behind and tried to defend the final statue armed with a makeshift slingshot, before he was blasted away by Melba for his efforts. At the last minute, Krishna transforms into light as his body flew through the air, before being transferred into the last remaining statue. Fused with the statue, Ultraman Tiga was reborn and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. After transforming into Power Type, Tiga breaks Golza's ankle, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth, while Tiga finishes off Melba. Fire Golza Fire Golza is a more powerful version of the original Golza. He appeared in episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga. Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside Mount Merapi (Indonesia’s most active volcano) which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, it had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body. Its presence inside Mount Merapi had awoken the mountain’s native monster, Birdon. As GUTS went into Mount Merapi to investigate what supposed to be a nest of Birdon’s eggs, they found Fire Golza instead, who was the cause of the volcano’s increasing activities as well as Birdon’s awakening. Fire Golza was awoken and made his way to the surface rampaging once again. Soon Fire Golza came into battle against Birdon, who was injured by GUTS’ earlier attack, and easily killed off the bird kaiju with one shot of its forehead beam. Seeing that GUTS are having trouble dealing with the new improved Golza, Krishna quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga, however Fire Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. Even in Power Type was there strength matched, but Fire Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Ray and defeated Fire Golza. Realizing that Mount Merapi was about to erupt again, Tiga carried both Fire Golza and Birdon’s mangled corpse into the air and hurled them into the volcano, preventing the eruption and incinerating the two kaijus in the process. Data - Fire Golza= Fire Golza Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Mount Merapi, Yogyakarta, Indonesia Powers and Weapons *Forehead Beam: Fire Golza can charge and fire an even stronger version of its trademark forehead beam. Can kill monsters such as Birdon in one shot and cause a lot of damage. *Heat Energy Absorption: Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks, which in turn revitalizes it. *Super Strength: Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight with ease, overwhelming Tiga in his Multi Type and able to keep up with Tiga Power Type. *Armored Plated Skin: Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. }} - Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Golza Variations Category:First Kaiju